


Purple

by EsculentEvil



Series: EsculentEvil's BatJokes Shots [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Dress Up, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Manipulation, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Joker stumbles upon Batman in HIS colors and isn't sure what to make of it.Batman seizes his chance.Originally posted to my Tumblr @esculentevil





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Set after [The Villainous Life 7](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/169534914721/batjokes-purple); since this **is** based off of a tiny joke it had, I would **recommend** reading that first—but that’s only because I don’t know if this will make any sense if you don’t have that prior knowledge; hopefully **you don’t have to** as this was just meant to be silly/funny.

**Joker:**  [blinks intensely]

**Batman:**  [stands calmly; waiting]

**Joker:**  [stares incredulously]

**Batman:**  [still standing; waits calmly]

**Joker:**  [gapes in—]

**Batman:**  Stop. Now.

**Joker:**  [stops; literally EVERYTHING]

**Batman:**  ... [sighs] BREATHE, Joker.

**Joker:**  [breathe—] Are you in PURPLE?

[silence—during which, Joker does not react to Batman approaching him]

**Batman:**  [nods, eerily calm (still)] Yes.

[more silence; still no reaction—and the Bat is  **right in FRONT OF HIM** ]

**Joker:**  [inflamed; blushing] WHY? [well aware purple is considered HIS color]

**Batman:**  This. [cleanly grabs the still flabbergasted Joker and whisks him off to Arkham in his lavender-clad arms; mentally notes to thank Harley for the tip even if she didn't intend for him to use it like THIS; hides a devious smirk as his plum cape billows behind him and Joker eyes the violet bat symbol on his chest]


End file.
